


一千块钱的其他用途

by Youkali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween AU, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 万圣节au，倒霉的穷逼赏金猎人麦/没有视力也没有记忆的盲人吸血鬼莫里森.一个狗养狗的故事。又名【论一条狗怎样靠卖狗发家致富】【是谁谋杀了莫里森】【麦克雷的钱都到哪里去了】【听说有一只很值钱的南瓜潜伏于我们周围】【概述】：他活着的时候不像个人，现在他死了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者写文特别不过脑子于是充满了bug和同时存在纸币教廷现代艺术的魔化背景。请不要在意就当是世界观被狗吃了的蒸汽朋克au吧(反正背景其实没有卵用，一切只为了嫖。)

你总得相信一些能让你活下去的东西。曾经你也相信很多，相信每一个遇见的陌生人，相信神明会保佑好人，相信那些环绕着你的笑脸，相信全世界所拥有的最大程度的善意，如果你试过恳求上帝，试过现代医学，试过相信科学家能让你继续拖着这具身体活下去——最后你成为了一个被人遗忘的老怪物。  
  
士兵76不知道自己是怎么活下来的。他看到一片漆黑。他没有睁开眼睛，因为他已经感觉不到它们了。身边泛着潮气的大概是泥土，耳侧有青草滋长和爬虫蠕动的细小声音，他在往下沉，又往上爬，他想象月光照在他的脸上。  
  
事实上那里没有月光，士兵76分不清楚一天内的任何一个时间，手指一被滚烫的热量包围他立刻缩了回去，整个人重新跌进潮湿的深处。  
  
然后头顶响起了陌生的叫声。  
  
"那里还有一个!"  
  
活生生的脚步声总是比任何东西都要容易辨认。76听到了拉开枪栓的声音、金属撞击、谩骂、汗水滴进泥土里、喉结滚动、胃酸翻腾、兴奋的心跳、鞋跟磕上碎石、膝关节摩擦、光线折射，更多昆虫的声音，地底深处有尸体在起泡膨胀，接着有硬邦邦的东西顶住了他的额头。  
  
  
  


一、

  
  
麦克雷刚刚点燃今天早上的第二根烟。他有点舍不得第一根燃尽的雪茄，满怀着痛苦与柔情将它仅剩小半截的尸体插到了一座墓碑前奶黄色的小雏菊堆里。  
  
今天天气不错，还没到正午太阳就到了足以让人燃烧的温度。  
  
麦克雷把自己的屁股挤在坟头那块窄小的方形平面上，一脚踩到脚下的人脸。有黑色汁水从眼眶里挤出来，麦克雷赶紧挪开他那足足有四厘米的棕色鞋跟:"啊，真是抱歉，请您不要在意。"  
  
地面上都是尸体，麦克雷有点不知道把脚往哪儿放。没错他是个业余赏金猎人，主职偷窃抢劫和诈骗，跳桑巴和踩地雷都不是他的强项。  
  
他来迟了。  
  
来得不够早当然成不了英雄也收不到钱或者女人。每一个枪手都该在小镇被邪恶势力控制而灾难还未发生的准确时间掐点到来，经过一番曲折误解、排挤、伟大的拯救，获得盛名与礼赞并给人留下一个潇洒离去的背影。情节或许会有所出入，至少绝不是被一个不知道哪里来的无名人士提早抢走风头并解决了一切问题——那人根本不懂规矩。阻碍事情发生的收益远不如先造成一点灾难来得大，蠢人们不会为没有发生的事感激你。要是麦克雷到得早，可不会由他在这里嚣张。  
  
看看看，那家伙叫什么名字，根本没有人记住，甚至长什么样也没人说得出大概来，天一亮他就消失得无影无踪。所有人的目光都放到了那个套着巨大南瓜行为浮夸举止风骚又迷人的无头骑士身上。让反派抢了风头，可没有比这更失败的英雄了。  
  
不过这些理想场景也只能由迟到的枪手在心里独自模拟，他就是来晚了，没什么理由，因为懒。  
  
麦克雷现在也因为同样的理由还赖在这里不走。毕竟他都来了，路虽不长但也不短，他懒得回去。  
  
昨天赢得胜利的小镇居民们今天都被一种怪异的胜利带来的亢奋填满了。他们满怀着正义的余热收拾残局，挨个撬开昨天某个事发现场的坟地清理残余丧尸——没抓出几个，倒捣坏了不少野花。  
  
正当麦克雷的屁股快要坐到冒烟的时候，他听到了不同寻常的骚动。所有人都往一个方向跑了。这其实不奇怪，每发现一个可以凌虐的邪恶对象，这群人都会争先恐后凑上去鞭挞一把，仿佛替上帝老头争了多大的光。要说这不同寻常的点在哪，麦克雷自己也不知道，可能是墓碑实在烫到坐不住了。  
  
枪手从人群中挤进去花了一点时间。  
  
他先看到了一头白发。  
  
四周的人显然不急着要杀它。反正有一百把凶器对着他，这玩意死定了，临死前为了爱与和平的名义羞辱一番也是好的。有人拽着沾满焦土的后领把怪物往上拖，他没有反抗(丧尸总是有点傻的)。人群围得他密不透风，而这个白色头发的怪物趴在地上，一身血污与枪孔，脏得看不出脸在哪儿，那对灰白色的眼珠抬起来直视了麦克雷的方向，又毫无情绪地转开了。  
  
麦克雷以为自己的帽子烧了起来。  
  
先是有个人挪开了，阳光漏进一道缝隙，那个怪物身上猛得腾起一道黑烟。周围一阵乱哄哄的惊叫，直到怪物抽搐着试图缩回坑里去，人们才明白这到底是个什么东西。于是又一阵哄笑，新的剪阳光游戏又开始了。吸血鬼在正午强光之下太过虚弱，而凌迟处死一条狗没法给人太多罪恶感，那玩意不是人，并且已经死了。即使可能有人已经认出昨天晚上是谁替他们赶走了可爱的大南瓜和无穷无尽的丧尸——可这对所有观众来说和弗兰迪大战杰森没什么两样。谁会希望两部恐怖片杀人狂之中的任何一个活着呢?  
  
他来得也不算太晚。  
  
麦克雷抓紧了帽子奋力挤到人群最前面，这难度比在地上打滚二十圈还要大。枪手摆了一个叉腰的美好姿势，解开围巾，摊成一块暗红色的方形，扔到了白发怪物的身上。  
  
"中午好，乡亲们，我是个驱魔师，而它是我的猎物。"  
  
怪物已经快死了，还要驱魔师做什么呢?有人发问。  
  
"你们知道世界上一切都有一套正确的运行程序在，这东西不管怎么说之前是个人，现在依然有意识，驱魔师组织有合法改造权。"能让他洗心革面造福社会重新做人之类的，麦克雷还在思考怎么说会显得他不太像个骗子。  
  
"他昨天几乎毁了我们的小镇!几乎杀了我们好多人，我们终于抓住了他，凭什么把他交给你?"  
  
几乎。几乎。几乎。这会他们倒是想起来了。  
  
麦克雷压力大的时候总是忍不住想要去掏枪，但他忍住了。也许小手枪对战来复枪在神枪手面前并不是没有胜算，对着二十几把就很难说了。  
  
枪手不得不做了另一件压力大的时候会做的事，他摸了另一边的口袋。  
  
"呃，六百?"麦克雷从屁股后面掏出一打皱巴巴的纸币，"每人二十，怎么样?给个方便，赚点钱，我们都得过日子不是吗?"  
  
一阵沉默，代表脑子开始先于身体运行的沉默。有个看起来同时具有物理与身份重量的人开口了:"恐怕还不够吧?这东西能吸引到赏金猎人，怎么可能只值六百?"  
  
好吧，好吧，小杰西还是有点钱的。当然他可以选择耍无赖，但麦克雷不想吸血鬼再因为钱不够被烧上几分钟。枪手还是挺向往自然，保护动物，倡导万物平等的。  
  
麦克雷干笑了几声，他确信自己依旧魅力十足且性感至极:"伙计们，这东西可不怎么值钱。我就住十公里外，顺路过来打怪而已，他要是个厉害的好东西怎么会让你们轻易给抓住?噢我没有冒犯的意思，透露个消息，值钱的是大南瓜，赏金二十万!你们要是下次碰到他一定得告诉我，合作才能赚钱嘛。这玩意就是他屁股后面一个小跟班，一千都嫌多，你们扣着他也不会拿到更多的钱，万一不小心养死了还白忙一场。现在就有热腾腾的现金会交到你们手上，拿回家，买瓶酒，吃顿好的，或者存起来，把风险与艰苦交给正义的小杰西，你们可要好好想想。"  
  
他们又还价了几轮，枪手故意可怜兮兮地翻遍了身上每一个口袋，假装掏出了所有家当。这下没人为难他了，一个个大发善心排队收钱，把地上披着红围巾缩回土坑深处的怪物留给了做着慈善活动的冒牌驱魔师。有个老太太看英俊的小伙子身无分文，又凑上来偷偷把二十块钱塞回给他，收获了一个灿烂甜美的笑容。  
  
事实上麦克雷后悔得一塌糊涂。没逮到死神，一千块钱的定金买了一个半死不活的怪物老头，还赔了自己几张二十块钱的纸币和路费，这是麦克雷这辈子干过最亏本的买卖了——而且天地良心一个青春不在姿色衰竭的吸血鬼确实不值这个钱!麦克雷不愿意花一分钱在他身上!  
  
"快出来。"  
  
一掷千金的土豪枪手朝洞里喊道。  
  
没人用人类的语言回答他。麦克雷无奈伸手下去，还好洞口不深，他很容易就摸到了对方冰凉的皮肤。  
  
"别让我失望啊，莫里森。"  
  



	2. Chapter 2

麦克雷不做亏本生意，丢掉的这一千块钱，必须赚回来。显然眼前的这个赔钱货是最便捷的途径。  
  
莫里森的眼珠还看得出曾经被宫廷剧作家比喻为光华璀璨的克什米尔蓝宝石的痕迹(虽说人当红的时候不管多少名不副实的帽子扣到头上也不稀奇)。麦克雷认为那算不上言过其实，至少比把莱耶斯形容成柔美的神之右座加百列要写实很多。这双眼睛已经彻底褪色做旧，蒙上了灰白的阴翳，还微妙地折射着四面的环境光，比如现在它们就染上了属于麦克雷的红色和棕黄。脏兮兮的。  
  
麦克雷很热衷于这样盯着莫里森看，因为莫里森显然看不见他，这很不公平，就像在决斗的时候一方悄悄穿上铠甲。安全的作弊方法，麦克雷喜欢。  
  
莫里森不像是能听懂他的话，也不愿意靠近他，自顾自窝在麦克雷的红围巾里。这个老家伙的脑壳估计被昨晚的哪颗子弹打穿了，转化突如其来，以至于他既没有丧尸该有的单纯也没有吸血鬼该有的优雅。  
  
四不像，才像莫里森。  
  
从前他就没法很好地当一个领袖，太缺乏表演天赋，好在所有人都爱他闪闪发亮的金发和笑起来露出的矫正模板般的牙齿。  
  
"嘿，莫里森，指挥官，我们是不太熟，但你不至于认不出我来吧?"  
  
依然没有回应。麦克雷开始怀疑这个莫里森是假货了。教廷至少养了二十个疯狂科学家，不知道人们为什么会对狂鼠的发明感到惊讶，难道就因为他造的那玩意不是金发碧眼的美人突破了传统审美的桎梏?  
  
驱魔军团最高首领，安吉拉女王的人，大主教的养子，多么令人振奋的头衔。太出名不是什么好事，加百列成了幽灵骑士，另一个大天使长追随了该隐的后路，曾经最神圣的两个驱魔师如今都堕落成了魔物，只有小混蛋麦克雷还活蹦乱跳并且有滋有味。  
  
哈，一代英雄的陨落。  
  
他兴奋极了，多久以前麦克雷就期待着伟大光明且白到晃眼的指挥官被打下地狱，掉到比他的鞋跟更低一点的位置。  
  
麦克雷再往下伸了几寸手臂决定避开他长势不太乐观的头发依靠其他受力位置拉他上来。他摸到了莫里森的肩膀，停顿了一秒，然后蹬了两下泥土，整个人被反拉下去了。  
  
危机感立刻窜上脊骨，摔成一条废狗的麦克雷正胡乱摸枪，已经有一只手把他的维和者顺走了。那人的皮肤比尸体还要冷，青色静脉从手背一直延续到脸上。莫里森站在原地，肩上挂着半条麦克雷的红色围巾，视线不在任何地方，但是枪口直指着枪手的心脏。  
  
赔命可是比赔钱更亏本的买卖，麦克雷一下子就怂了。前面说过麦克雷压力大的时候一般会做两件事，掏枪或者掏钱，但此刻他既没有钱，也没有枪。他开始紧张。  
  
"我是个好人，刚才还花钱救了你，对，就是我，不需要感谢我，助人为乐是枪手的义务。你看我们没有敌对关系，是不是应该和平谈话，不要动用暴力，莫里森?"  
  
莫里森不但瞎了似乎也哑了，他停在原地保持尴尬的沉默。  
  
麦克雷耐着性子又念了一遍他的名字，确保发音正确没有歧义。  
  
"谁?"莫里森终于回应了，声音听起来还是那个莫里森只是更加破旧了一点。而麦克雷丢失记忆里那个属于指挥官的声音太久了，一个单调的气音几乎让他脊柱发麻。  
  
嗯。好极了，既没有视力也没有记忆，就和教廷造出来那些漂亮的观赏性等身人偶娃娃差不多。  
  
"嗯，你叫杰克.莫里森，我叫加布里尔.莱耶斯。我们是朋友。"麦克雷也不知道脱口而出南瓜骑士的名字是怎么想的，大概是好玩吧。他比了个哥俩好的手势才意识到对方看不见，莫里森却配着点了点头。  
  
"莱耶斯?"  
  
"加比。"  
  
"加比。"莫里森妥协了。  
  
"就是这样，亲爱的。"  
  
"谢谢你救了我。"  
  
莫里森哑着嗓子，毫不怀疑地把枪扔回给麦克雷，在坑里找了个地方坐下了。  
  
"我们要去个更舒服的地方待着吗?"麦克雷不想待在坟墓里。而莫里森就坐在一口棺材上，泥土的颜色渗进每一条木纹，年岁很久，主人肯定不是他。  
  
把莫里森从坑里拖出来花了不少的力气，太阳过大，而且对方不情愿，麦克雷用围巾把他裹成了一个阿拉伯妇女，勉强割爱把枪手帽外借三分钟，几乎是牵着残障老人的手跌跌撞撞走进一间屋子。屋主昨晚死了，是镇里唯二运气不好的。屋里满是血腥味，莫里森停在门口不愿意进去。麦克雷意识到刚转化不久的吸血鬼极有可能正渴求着鲜血，万一他狂化，麦克雷没有自信打得过一个伟大的前驱魔猎手。  
  
他很期待莫里森恢复一个前猎手的道德先说点什么，但他没等到，于是麦克雷先开口了:"如果饿的话你要不要睡一会?吸血鬼白天通常都会睡觉。"  
  
对于一个失忆的人，时间流逝与人生目标都变得无关紧要，再没有什么值得赶时间。其实麦克雷想问能不能把他用银链绑起来，又实在觉得对于初次见面的人不太礼貌。  
  
"吸血鬼?"失忆的吸血鬼用了天真的语气。  
  
"需要我给你解释一下吸血鬼的基本生理特征吗?"麦克雷对终于能够教导莫里森感到兴致勃发。  
  
"不用。"莫里森回绝，"我已经适应成为自己了。一种不靠视力存活，时时刻刻都在饥饿，所有人都想杀你并且不太值钱的怪物。"  
  
"不要太难过。"麦克雷犹豫着伸手拍了一下莫里森的肩，看对面没有要攻击的意思才继续说，"跟着一个穷鬼也只能过穷鬼的日子了。只要努力，你总会值钱起来的。"  
  
莫里森回头用那对茫然空洞的眼珠直视枪手。他已经能轻易辨别方向了。  
  
"你要拿我做什么?加比。"  
  
正在计划给莫里森标价多少钱卖出去的麦克雷一时被问住了:"呃，不做什么，我们是朋友嘛，一起，出去逛逛?"  
  
莫里森点了头，动作很标准，看得出受训过的痕迹。  
  
莫里森对麦克雷的任何建议都没有反对的意思。麦克雷曾经确认指挥官是个很有主意的人，可现在想来，一个很有主意的人怎么会当一条教廷的名种狗呢？当狗赚钱固然是一种主意，但一条有主意的狗绝不会把自己弄得这么惨。好比莱耶斯无论死活都有权有势，不像莫里森，永远被人推着走。  
  
"加比。"  
  
莫里森一叫这个名字麦克雷就紧张得要拔枪，是的他和他那垃圾老师的关系不太好。  
  
"怎么了?"  
  
"你是个驱魔师?"莫里森停顿了一下，"你是来这里抓我的?"  
  
"当然不是，亲爱的。"麦克雷实话实说，"我来抓那个小南瓜，昨天你还是个人类的时候应该和他打过架，然后中了什么怪招。"莱耶斯估计是有意转化你，如果有直接的标记关系，甚至连控制都很简单。  
  
麦克雷想到这里打了个哆嗦。不过莱耶斯昨天肯定也是伤亡惨重，才把莫里森扔这里了。麦克雷敢用赔出去的一千块钱打赌，那拉美南瓜骑士正计划抓捕莫里森回去做实验呢。黑爪那边会先放出点消息，过不了多久，连教廷都会来抓莫里森，这样麦克雷手里就抓着大把金子了。  
  
"放心，你活着的时候是个好人，死了也不会有什么变化，杰....加比会保护你的!"麦克雷从善如流地吹下牛逼。  
  
莫里森在麦克雷偷来的蒸汽汽车后备箱里睡了整整一天，最后他们在一家棺材造型的汽车旅馆入住。麦克雷身上实在没什么钱，雪茄也烧完了，不得不先去和酒桌上的人套了一圈近乎。麦克雷胡乱透了点风声，奇怪的是没有人知道任何关于莫里森的近况，黑爪那边也是全无动静，难道莱耶斯不知道莫里森活着?  
  
一轮无意义的废话说下来，枪手大约摸到了两百块钱和一盒烟，足够紧巴巴地开一间房。  
  
莫里森全程躲在阴影里，他脸色惨白，眼眶乌黑，诚实地展示了自己的身份，麦克雷叫他避开人流从别的入口进来，打开门的时候，莫里森已经坐在窗沿上了，枪手进屋的时候他礼貌地笑了一下。  
  
该死。即使又老又死又瞎，莫里森还是那么像莫里森，和麦克雷小时候喜欢的那个一模一样。  
  
"试试像个活人一样睡觉，莫里森?"  
  
莫里森摇头。  
  
"那你要试试爬墙吗?像岛田家的人一样睡到房檐上去。"麦克雷一人占了一张床，并试图剥夺非人类的生活权利。  
  
"我饿了。"莫里森的声音冷静到不像个饿了的吸血鬼。  
  
麦克雷四面找了一圈，意识到自己是这里唯一的活人，他赶紧捂住了脖子。  
  
"我们去杀点人吧，莫里森。"  
  
莫里森疑惑地眨了下演，而麦克雷朝他善良地展露牙齿:"这会让你很快值更多的钱，你也不想比南瓜头便宜那么多吧。"  
  
莫里森绝对没有理解值钱是什么意思，才答应得这么快。正好，驱魔师的道德感总是能和生命一起流逝，毕竟谁也不是为了正义事业干这行的。而麦克雷，只想快点把前教廷指挥官卖个好价钱。  
  
接着，他会有办法让莫里森自己回来。


	3. Chapter 3

麦克雷给莫里森买了顶黑色的宽沿帽，正好配他从一家糖果店橱窗里偷出来的黑色风衣。这条街道隶属于一片艺术区域，四面装潢五颜六色，大多数人都打扮得奇奇怪怪，他们俩并不引人注目。  
  
他们并排走在路上，麦克雷冻得直哆嗦:"莫里森，你随便挑，想吃谁?"  
  
莫里森问他:"我想吃谁就可以吃谁吗?"  
  
"没错，非人物种袭击在安全委员会看来就属于自然灾害，和被狗咬了差不多。你们本来就没有人权，何必遵从人类义务呢?放开了，大口吃，不要饿着，做你自己。"  
  
无奈莫里森生前是个过于有道德感的人，死了之后还保留着这种加剧生存难度的惯性。他犹豫着站在原地不动，进行着一些哲学家般的思考。  
  
在莫里森这种天生的大天使长眼里，我死还是一个陌生人死是个绝世难题，但我加上一个朋友死还是另一个陌生人死这就简单多了。多掺和一条命，功利都更理所应当。  
  
这时候又得靠大英雄杰西来拯救珍稀物种了。麦克雷环视四周一圈，很快在酒馆门口锁定了一个满身伤疤还戴着金链子的胖子，他从背后绕上去，先悄悄摸走了那人别在腰上的手枪，然后猛得撞了他一下抓过对方手里的猪皮包拔腿就跑。  
  
胖子一反应立刻追上来。麦克雷跑得慢，一步也不敢停，一直跑进漆黑无人的后巷拐角里。他本来可以躲在这里当头给对方来一枪，但他没有。麦克雷向来能够说服自己是个好人，为了维护吸血鬼无聊的道德高度，他不介意示弱一下，给莫里森制造出一种为了拯救落入敌手的柔弱的小杰西逼不得已要动用暴力顺便解决晚餐的假象。  
  
麦克雷躲在墙角为自己的献身精神深受感动，甚至做好了过一会儿迎面挨一拳的准备。  
  
然而胖子真的从拐角冲进来时，麦克雷立刻后悔了。  
  
那一股冲力豪不减速，精确拐弯，直接把枪手撞到了墙角的黄金狮鹫木板模型上。麦克雷脸着地砸上狮鹫背部，摔进一堆木板废屑中央。他的眼前被额头上流下来的血糊成了红色，帽子飞得不知去向，而那个胖子真正抓住他的右手腕时麦克雷怀疑自己唯一完好的那只手就要交代在今天了。  
  
枪手今天再一次感到了压力。  
  
"朋友，这都是误会.....我只是认错人了，作为赔偿我把我的钱给你...."抗压应急系统紧急启动之下的麦克雷立刻认怂，并且在心里诅咒莫里森这个明明跑得飞快却慢手慢脚还爱浪费生命思考人生的吸血鬼。  
  
"小子，你也很值钱。"身后的胖子慢慢说了一句，他把麦克雷脸朝下按在地上动弹不得，一只手拧着枪手被拗在背后咯吱作响的腕骨，硬生生从他手里拽走猪皮包，又把枪手枪套里的宝贝维和者拿走了。  
  
真正落入敌手的柔弱的小杰西感觉到了抵在后脑勺的枪管形状。  
  
妈的莫里森。麦克雷这辈子的赔本买卖都是为这老家伙做的，他都想为自己颁个见义勇为奖了。  
  
不过一阵阴森森的猩风划过也只是一瞬间的事，正当麦克雷把莫里森从头开始重新骂第三十遍，吸血鬼手里抓着麦克雷的枪手帽站在了他们面前。  
  
"莫里森!"  
  
这个人明明也是个士兵，怎么连绕后都不会，非要出来面对全世界?  
  
子弹的速度总是比神经反应更快一点，麦克雷死狗一样趴在地上近距离观赏胖子手里冒烟的枪口和莫里森被洞穿的胸膛。说实话这个场景挺美观的，像那些实验艺术家的邪典电影的经典场面，麦克雷能透过漏风的胸口大洞和风衣烧焦卷曲的黑色羊毛边缘看到后面的红色花瓣形灯光，光芒唯美地闪闪烁烁，莫里森的胸膛变成漏了的厕所管道使劲往外漏红色液体。  
  
麦克雷的第一个念头就是:妈的，这伤至少得害他少卖一万。  
  
莫里森用戴着皮手套的左手摸了一把胸口的血，一脸漠然地继续向前走。他顶着不间断开火的枪口蹲下，安慰似得摸了摸麦克雷血淋淋的头发。那对闪烁了半秒的白色獠牙张开，猛地扎进了敌人的动脉。  
  
"难吃。"莫里森吸得一脸痛苦，被逼着喝药的小孩也是这个状态。他把胖子的尸体扔到脚下了，"人造的。"  
  
"什么?"麦克雷蹲在地上用袖子擦脸，"我为了让你吃顿高脂肪高胆固醇的饱饭差点被打成伤残。如今这世上人人看起来都像他妈的好人，这么表里如一性格朴实的坏人不好找啊，别挑食了。"  
  
"他不是活人，闻起来味道和你不一样。"莫里森皱着脸露出食物中毒的嫌恶表情，麦克雷没见过他这么生动的一面，一时都不记得生气了。  
  
"怎么，他过期了?你们超自然生物的食物还要过质检和卫生许可?"  
  
莫里森没说话，他用两根手指伸进胖子破破烂烂的动脉缝隙里，暴力撕开了它。胖子的尸体断成两截，莫里森从中挑出棉线给麦克雷看，尸体身上的缝合处还有很多，莫里森扯断了其中一块，其余的肉块都变得摇摇欲坠。  
  
"狂鼠的东西。"麦克雷说，"某一个东西，狂鼠造出路霸后名声大噪。很多人去找他治疗残疾、复活亲人和爱人，他需要很多尸块，所以由他经手治疗的人必须帮他寻找合乎品质要求的尸体。"  
  
麦克雷意识到自己刚才已经被当做目标了:"而这个，估计是剩余部件做出来的残次品，你懂吗?怪物保镖，帮他搜寻信息，干一些脏活。"  
  
保存不完好的尸体多少会有些水肿，所以狂鼠总是造出胖子。  
  
"他比我值钱吗?"莫里森又开始对自己的身价耿耿于怀。  
  
"别，别跟他比。"麦克雷赶紧给这个自尊心过剩的吸血鬼解释，"就算只看脸，你都比他值钱。"  
  
莫里森站起来，他胸口的血洞已经痊愈了大半，麦克雷能看到那些血脉纠缠的动作，像有什么生物立场环绕在他身上。只可惜那件一个小时前刚刚换上的新衣服。莫里森是个名不副实的指挥官，但却是个名副其实的赔钱货，要不然也不会顶着这么个大名号把自己的老命赔掉了。  
  
想到这里麦克雷一脸绝望，模仿一只癞皮狗蹲在原地纹丝不动:"莫里森，你觉得我为什么会这么穷呢?我明明挺努力的，不是吗?"  
  
莫里森真的认真思考了一下，然后满怀善意地摸了他的头："我不知道，加比。"  
  
所以为什么他要问这个蠢问题。他能指望莫里森干什么呢?  
  
"我们得再去帮你搞一件新衣服。"麦克雷头发上的血刚刚结痂，戴起帽子来龇牙咧嘴，他打开胖子的包裹，果不其然都是一些用黑魔法冰冻过的尸块，小手小脚，像是小孩的，夹层里还有几块魔力结晶，可怜兮兮的四枚金币。枪手摸走了胖子身上所有值钱的东西，重新合上了包裹。  
  
"走吧。"  
  
麦克雷把自己那件顶到下巴的黑色毛衣给了莫里森。  
  
"听着，莫里森，你要知道现在活着不容易，要是你敢弄坏....."  
  
"对不起，加比，都是我的错。"  
  
莫里森真情实意，麦克雷怀疑他以前就是这么哄莱耶斯的。  
  
"其实也不是你的错。"枪手绅士惯了，不知道该说什么，他们继续往前走，搜寻一切能偷鸡摸狗的机会。莫里森喜欢往边缘走，麦克雷一直被他往角落里带。  
  
"我闻得到。"莫里森突然开口。  
  
"什么?"  
  
"那些没有戒心的人，心怀恶意的人，还有一些不是人的东西。我听见你流血的声音了，你需要个医生。"  
  
麦克雷摸了把湿乎乎的眼皮，一手的血。他用力擦了擦，莫里森也凑上来帮他擦，只是位置不太准确，擦了一袖子口水。  
  
"小事，先赚钱，才能看病。"  
  
逛街对瞎子来说毫无乐趣，吃东西也一样。他什么都看不见，那些灯光、艺术展示、糖果、微笑的行人，都被包容进黑暗里，在莫里森的世界起不到一丁点影响。同时他也没有丝毫味觉——一个绝对的毫无乐趣又长无止尽的人生，好在他已经完全不记得曾经更好的生活了。莫里森默不作声，缺乏安全感，一直在阴影里抱着麦克雷的帽子不松手。  
  
"你还饿吗?"  
  
鉴于水是血液的组成部分，喝酒能管一部分饱，麦克雷塞给了他一瓶白葡萄酒。这下莫里森不但掏空了他的钱包，还掏空了他的酒精储备。  
  
他们俩一直走进一家艺术馆里，店里满满当当陈列着一堆堆千奇百怪自称改革派的作画和奇妙雕塑。还好莫里森瞎了，不然那对看惯了华丽宫廷作画的宝贵蓝眼睛一定会受到致命的攻击。  
  
麦克雷扭了三圈一个以螺旋上升形态长了二十四条阴茎的绿色雕塑，然后拨开了一副最大最丑的画，那是一扇七彩大门，从中探出一条蛇的尾巴。他拉着莫里森的袖子走进画中的大门，又在里面沿着盘旋的蛇尾绕了至少一百个圈，连向来耐心过度的莫里森都走烦了。  
  
"给我一个方向，我带你飞过去。"  
  
"能踏实做人别总想着一步上天吗?莫里森。"迷路的麦克雷感到自尊受创。  
  
他们大概转了一个多钟头才到了目的地，莫里森照旧躲在阴影角落里不肯现身，麦克雷一个人越过三重魔法安保系统走上长廊尽头的房间。他把猪皮包扔在了桌上。  
  
"一百。"另一边的人头也没抬。  
  
"别啊，半藏，这好歹是个美人，你忍心她就值这么点?"  
  
"死了的美人和死了的丑逼一样不值钱。你知道我不收这种东西，还切得这么没水准，你叫我去哪里脱手?"赃货流通商人靠着垫了厚厚龙鳞的椅背朝他摆手，"大街上去逮一个不比这方便得多? "  
  
"我们不是朋友吗?"  
  
"钱是我们的共同朋友。"日本人指出事实，"不愿意的话就走吧，教廷出产的速冻尸块还会害我惹上麻烦。"  
  
"教廷出产?我只是从路边的野人手里拿到的。"  
  
"这些魔法结晶的制作方法一看就不是野路子。"岛田半藏布满青色图腾的手从一条雪白大腿散布的蓝色幽光上方轻轻划过。岛田家资本雄厚，长子更是擅长伪造一切复杂工艺，"革新派发明更便捷快速的制作途径后，在全世界广为流传，只有教廷还坚持他们圣洁的纯粹的繁琐的学院派制作流程，要经过大规模的数次祷告，由教士祈福，考取过正规许可证的大魔法师施加印记。"  
  
"教廷怎么会出产切面不平整的尸块?那野人的做法一看就是狂鼠的手笔。教廷只会出产完美的娃娃，没人有本事还原真实人格。"  
  
"怎么你不知道狂鼠是前教廷炼金协会人员?你在驱魔军团白呆了六年吗，麦克雷。教廷表面放逐狂鼠暗中资助他进行改造实验又不是什么秘密，世上总得有怪物，才能叫群众更加崇拜光明 。"半藏总是一副忧郁的愁容，在麦克雷看来还挺有嘲讽效果的，"我提供了这么多信息给你，是不是该收取点信息费？"  
  
所以说，有钱和抠门没有任何关系。对岛田家的人来说，可能还正相关。  
  
"好吧好吧，你说了算。"麦克雷妥协了，一百就一百吧，他向来很好说话。枪手收走那张薄薄的纸胡乱塞进屁股后面的口袋，半藏面无表情地看他，突然说了一句。  
  
"你没有更值钱的东西要卖给我吗?"  
  
"你指什么?"麦克雷实在觉得自己整个人都已经和钱脱离了社会联系。  
  
半藏用下巴指了指一个麦克雷身后的方向。  
  
"你那位藏起来的朋友，是杰克.莫里森吧。"  
  
麦克雷立刻坐直了咧嘴露出傻笑:"半藏，你在说什么啊，杰克.莫里森不是已经死了吗?那个老东西就是我路上捡到的。"  
  
"噢。那你就卖给我吧，反正只是路上捡来的老东西而已。"半藏保持严肃神情和冷嗖嗖的语气。  
  
"你出多少?"  
  
"一万。"  
  
至少值二十万的东西竟然只出一万?麦克雷突然想把以前卖出去的东西都追回来了。更糟的是莫里森一听到他的事自动飘过来了。  
  
"一万算值钱吗?"  
  
莫里森一本正经在枪手身边的椅子上坐下。麦克雷现在只想把这个智商惊人的赔钱货大兵的嘴缝起来，然后头朝下扔进棺材里。  
  
"半藏，我们先走了，下次再聊。"麦克雷拽着吸血鬼的胳膊把他从椅子上拖起来往外走，莫里森还恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼半藏。  
  
"一万当然不值钱，但我可以帮你提价。"半藏的声音从身后慢悠悠飘过来，"你好啊，莫里森指挥官，有兴趣吗?"


	4. Chapter 4

现在他们又坐下来了。

半藏正在数一沓厚厚的钱。

"这样，不管他卖了多少钱你都有一半。虽然他不会达到你期望中无头骑士的价格，但想要他的人还是很多。只要我一脱手，你立刻有将近十万的提成。思考一下，麦...."

"莱耶斯。"

"什么?"

"叫我莱耶斯。"

半藏的表情像干吃了一斤过期咖啡豆后又被强塞了两个无酵饼。

"莱耶斯。"日本人用嘴型无声地给他比出了一句，"你真会玩。"

麦克雷又无声地回复道:"别拆穿嘛。"

半藏彻底不想和他说话了。

"你们在说什么?"莫里森大概是听到了空气流动的声音，侧耳皱了一下眉，麦克雷赶紧坐端正闭嘴了。

让莫里森值钱的方法其实很简单，只要他不停杀人，把各种罪名安到他头上，自然会成为被通缉的对象。就此莫里森上半辈子所努力的一切都将白费，他耗费生命维护的东西会成为他的敌人。不过这些和被教团赶出门的小杰西有什么关系呢?

"好。"

正在思考委婉拒绝措辞的麦克雷扭头看他。

"你自己乱下什么主意?"

莫里森又对他展露那种闪闪发光的微笑了:"这样你就不会那么穷了，我可以帮你。"

麦克雷开始后悔两个小时前他情绪低落时跟莫里森说的胡话。自从碰到了这个老头，他就用完了半辈子后悔的次数。

"你是傻的吗?"麦克雷已经不管半藏还一脸冷漠地坐在对面了，"你不得不作为赃物被扣在这里，我也拿不到钱。我们还没到活不下去的地步，用不着你卖身换口粮。"

明明莫里森既不用吃饭也不用睡觉，一口棺材就养的活。可不知道为什么，他就是这么难养，而且以极高的几率赔钱。

牛仔前言不搭后语并且毫无逻辑，好在莫里森也从不靠逻辑运行，于是他们很快达成了一致，决定拿着用物理上的血泪换来的一百块钱愉快撤退。

半藏用左手支着半边脸颊，安静坐了一会儿，直到他们两个人走远了。

"源氏，跟上去。"

*

这次麦克雷没有拒绝莫里森带他飞翔的要求。他不会硬要充当整整二十四个小时的硬汉，莫里森跑得太快，每次不得不回头等人对于被等的人也是很丢脸的。

但事关一个吸血鬼新手，你不能要求他的运行轨迹多么稳定，也没有理由苛责他转弯过快，空中耍杂技，颠簸起来又像一只被打断了腿的绿豆苍蝇。莫里森用一种令人毫无尊严的抱婴儿姿势托牛仔那两瓣被裹得紧巴巴的肥屁股，导致麦克雷不得不骑在年长者腰上一手挂着莫里森的脖子一手死死压着帽沿挡住丢失的老脸，偶尔一抬头就发现他们走错了路。

"你要去哪?"

"我闻到味道了。"

"这回又是什么?"麦克雷拖长语调，毫不掩饰他对莫里森过剩的好奇心表达出强烈谴责。莫里森没有理会他。

"你需要治疗。"

莫里森说话的语气总是让人难以拒绝，他径直从岛田家七扭八拐的秘密通道窜进了一家地下诊所。这条路麦克雷都不知道，他只知道半藏要是发现了这事一定会对他生气，这样一想反而不生莫里森的气了。

岛田家掌控的势力范围极其广泛，在地底还有个足以困住某些人一生不露天日的大型都会，这家小诊所就处于荒凉的边缘地带。莫里森没有敲门。凭借微量的气流，他意识到窗户开着，吸血鬼的种族习性让他摈弃了端正做人的准则，自觉越过高墙走了不该走的路。屋里积满了灰，莫里森迷迷糊糊地拿枪手的屁股撞桌檐探路，摸了一把桌面，就把麦克雷放到桌上。

麦克雷蹭了一身泥。

"这里应该会有些什么。"

"你真聪明，亲爱的。"麦克雷扫过墙壁上的医药箱和地板上早已僵硬了的医生。这地方俨然是个过期了的凶杀现场，家具上遍布刀斧痕，四面飞溅的黑褐色血迹，地上躺着两具尸体，一具少了半个脑袋，另一具的肠子撒了一地——好在它们都干透了，或者说是被什么吃空了，只留下一些面皮一般的干瘪表面黏在地面上。因为某种带有魔力的药物作用，这间屋子里甚至没有死亡的味道。

"这里确实有什么。"麦克雷曲起膝盖用靴子蹬走一只桌上的死老鼠，"但你看不见。"

莫里森把墙上的医药箱拿下来了，他朝麦克雷笑，看起来有点得意:"我不需要视力。"

接下来的事就有些难了。莫里森至少撞翻了三把半椅子，两次把水倒在麦克雷衬衫前襟上，一次用手肘砸了麦克雷被砸过的那半边脑袋，终于被忍无可忍的牛仔赶到窗边去了。

莫里森站在窗沿旁，脚下踩着医生的半个脑袋，用一双还残留着几分黯淡色彩的空洞眼珠看麦克雷的方向，像是要努力看清什么。麦克雷停下动作，他就把眼睑垂下来了。他的表情实在不太能躲过一个视力良好的人——莫里森通常是不会有那么多微笑和大笑以外的表情的。他一直就是个漂亮的假人模型，主教告诉他看到人你要笑，他就只会笑。

而这个莫里森独自在那里，几乎被虚无淹没。黑暗空无一物，没有方向和尽头，他看不到人在哪，也就不知道该对谁笑。

"嘿，朋友，开心点好吗?"

"谁是麦克雷?"莫里森突然开口。

麦克雷被这突如其来的身份抽查吓了一跳，回忆了一会才想起半藏喊过他的名字。该死的吸血鬼的听力，以及见鬼的瞎子吸血鬼的思考能力。他怎么会以为莫里森看起来孤独寂寞就真的只是在孤独寂寞了？

"艺名嘛，你懂的。干这行的人总需要点随时抛弃的身份，如果你哪天听到莱耶斯或者麦克雷死了，一点都不奇怪，说不定只是用腻了这些不够酷炫的名字，改名叫无头死神或者南瓜骑士，暗黑原力大师之类的，你要不要起个艺名叫做夜魔侠呢?"

莫里森飞快地嗯了一声，毫无理由地信了，于是他们再次陷入尴尬的沉默。

"76。"吸血鬼思维跳跃，总是突然冒出话题。

"嗯?"

"艺名。"

"这也太普通了，有什么意义吗?谁的初识日?最多一口气吃过七十六只烂苹果?"麦克雷打定主意如果跟莱耶斯有关他就踢飞老吸血鬼的脑袋。

"哪有那么多有意义的东西呢?"他本身就不是什么有意义的东西，或许对于眼前这个刚认识了几天的朋友，他代表了一千块钱，勉强够得上意义的一种。

麦克雷觉得他们这样说话更没有意义。

对话太过无聊，莫里森的声音又低到催眠，麦克雷昏昏沉沉，也闭上眼睛感受了一会儿黑暗。再醒来的时候他听到什么东西彻底碎裂的巨大声响，接着是空气里白葡萄酒粘稠的灼烧味。他撑着桌面坐起来，发现莫里森这回彻底毁灭了那半把凳子，两只手像莱耶斯那样鲜血淋漓。

"你杀了什么吗?"

"刚才....有什么过去了..."莫里森几乎没有解释。

"人?"

"我不知道，跑得很快，还会飞...."

"你喝酒了?"麦克雷盯着地上滚落的酒杯，"还喝醉了。"

莫里森再一次用左脚绊倒自己的右脚。他靠近矮桌，用手指死死抵住桌角木板，嘴里模糊地咒骂着，失去水分与脂肪支撑的皮肤之下泛起层层不自然的鲜艳血色。

"抱歉，我的错，你上来睡一会儿?"麦克雷在桌上撑着莫里森的肩膀把他拉起来。吸血鬼的消化系统几乎不运作，酒精直接渗入血液。老头子本来就瞎，现在连脑子都停止运转了。麦克雷好奇怎么就没有人用这招来猎杀吸血鬼。

莫里森单膝跪上桌面，他现在彻底落进麦克雷怀里了。吸血鬼的身体冷得要命，又沉又硬，静止不动。小杰西曾经幻想过的一切——指挥官层层叠叠的繁复制服下那些柔软雪白的胸脯、滚烫的呼吸声、金发蹭过脸颊的轨迹都在这些成人之间搂搂抱抱的动作里被毁灭殆尽。每到达一处，梦想就破灭一分。这里只有破屋、灰烬、尸体、药物、血迹、贫穷、无尽的寒冷和黑暗——一那一刻麦克雷觉得莫里森就鲜血淋漓地死在他怀里。鲜活的，温暖的美丽青年闭上眼睛，迅速枯萎，变成了一具备受岁月和死亡摧残的尸体。这多性感，麦克雷发现自己尴尬地硬了起来。

他侧过脸用嘴唇碰了碰吸血鬼左半边颧骨，在心底唾弃自己像个陷入恋爱的小女孩。

莫里森在这个时候抬起头。死者毫无生气的脸展露出一个同样渴求着的甜蜜笑容。短翘的白发沿着枪手侧脸的弧度蹭到后颈——一个独属于年少者春梦里的暗示性运行轨迹，下一秒剧痛就在麦克雷的神经里炸开。他开口想喊年长者的名字，一张嘴就是一声痛叫。

遗留的人性被酒精冲刷干净之后，魔物的攻击欲占据头脑，将莫里森转化成一头毫无理智的饿鬼。吸血鬼的两颗尖牙狠狠卡住枪手的侧颈，麦克雷整个人被钉在桌上，他挣扎的幅度太大，桌面剧烈摇晃的声音在这个场景之下也显得不太和谐。

"莫.....停...."麦克雷推不开一头发狂的吸血鬼，开始第三次后悔没好好跟着莱耶斯学体术。好在猎手的反应依然健在，他从腰上摸出维和者，用左手抵住身上的胸膛顶开一道缝隙，对准莫里森的心脏开了一枪。

大量失血杀不死吸血鬼，但会延缓他的行动和恢复力。麦克雷用的是普通子弹，他把莫里森推下桌，而后者捂着胸口从地上站起来，惨淡的肤色上沾满了新鲜血液。莫里森就像连环画里的邪恶反派用猩红的舌头舔尖牙和那两瓣青白软肉上的血渍，而麦克雷坐在桌上，因失血过多而头晕眼花。他又朝莫里森开了两枪，一枪打在左肩，另一枪打空了，因为莫里森这个时候说话了。

"对不起，加比...."

麦克雷滚下桌子，两个人隔着几片薄薄的木板对峙。

年轻的莫里森无论站在哪儿都是一座供人瞻仰的雕像，你总想多看他几眼。此刻的吸血鬼也站在那里，被遗弃的，破败潦倒，污秽而可恨，该同长满斑点的苹果和发黑的香蕉归为一类。老怪物从嘴角到胸口都在可怜兮兮地往下滴血，活像一个漏油的大桶，很快地上就聚集了粘稠的一摊。

麦克雷迟疑地举着枪。

所有的吸血鬼都懂得伪装——他当然相信莫里森不是那一种——但没有人能确信一个人死后到底会变成什么样。无数的怪物生前也曾是莫里森那样散发璀璨光芒的好人，有过教士，有过医生，有过战士，有过真正的慈善家，他们被遗弃在时间滚滚洪流之后无尽的虚空里，永生的悬崖将他们与活着的人隔成两截。永恒存在的生命只属于饥饿、黑夜、孤独、愤怒——无一例外，没有任何品质能够阻挡死亡所带来的不可逆转的堕落。你无法在重重恶意与最原始的生理隔阂之下保持人类设定的光明道德框架。没有什么值得他们把自己当做一个人来看，毕竟从死神挥下镰刀的那一刻，就没有人还把他们当做同类。

人类的美好只能存活于那颗脆弱的短促跳动的心脏里。莫里森总有一天——即便不是现在，或许在麦克雷死后的一百年，两百年，变成一个被时光消磨干净的丑恶无情的老怪物。

但是麦克雷不在乎，至少他现在不在乎。谁在乎死之后的事呢。

莫里森很缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。你很难看懂他的眼神，也不会有人真的能领会小说里描写的一瞬间眼里的光芒都黯淡下来之类的浮夸形容。一切情感共鸣都出于你们原本存在的感情联系。麦克雷知道莫里森会怎么想，因为他看着那个老头太久了。枪手从口袋里摸出一颗削尖了的银币，捏在掌心里。

"莫里森，过来。"

莫里森没过来，他一直后退缩进角落里，用四根手指反复抠两块砖之间的缝隙:"我回去找岛田半藏。"

麦克雷无奈了:"酒后发疯不是什么稀奇事，宝贝，我喝醉酒之后还会打我那个垃圾老师呢，当然结果总是不太理想。我至少拥有你的一半吧，你胃里还都是我的血，能省一点流吗?"他想了想又虚弱地强调了一句，"忘了岛田半藏的事，好吗?"

“我会回报你的，只是现在......”

麦克雷扯开衬衫领口把血肉模糊的半边脖子展示给对方:"我还要靠你赚钱总不能饿死你。我允许你......暂时，别想有下一次。你能温柔点吗?绅士先生。"

这次尖牙扎进脖子里的动作温柔到枪手更痛了。莫里森愧疚不安，但他想活下去。而当血液往外流逝的时候，这次漫长的酷刑化作一阵直上脊背的麻痒，年轻的枪手甚至不知道自己发出了什么样的声音。他勉强运转起麻痹的大脑，意识到那是吸血鬼专有的麻醉液体。有很多年轻女孩甘愿献身做吸血鬼的贡品，不单是为了不朽的美色与财富交换，更多的是被馈赠的快感——用以迷醉猎物的毒素从血管进入身体，受害者瞳孔放大，四肢麻木，进入一个斑斓淫乱的意识世界——吸血鬼没有传统意义的性爱，他们依靠瞬间死亡般的大脑高潮来控制每一具天真可爱的身体。

吸血鬼吸收了新的血液，他人的生命转移进死亡的心脏里。裂口飞速愈合，血污全被蹭到了枪手衬衫上。麦克雷紧紧捏着手中的银币不受控制地发抖，他差不多变成了一个被迷奸的小男孩，止不住的软弱声音要从喉管里钻出来，逼得他想要捂住耳朵。

"停.....莫里森....啊.....停!操你的!"麦克雷在心底骂了一轮娘保持清醒，金属手指扣紧醉鬼吸血鬼的肩膀，奋力把他掀了下去。

冷不丁被打断进食的莫里森后背磕到桌上，一脸茫然地睁大眼睛。

二十年前在罪恶困境中垂死挣扎的小男孩突然有了勇气，他深吸一口气，俯下身用力咬住了莫里森腥气浓重的嘴唇。

和一个吸血鬼接吻通常有生命危险，枪手感觉得到莫里森在努力收起尖牙以免伤到他，倒给了他更多进攻的便利。他们互相搅得对方混乱透湿，麦克雷开始撕扯他亲自交给莫里森又亲自开了三个枪洞的黑色毛衣，前指挥官隆起的胸脯在黑色面料下顶出一个肉欲的弧度——即使那对稳固的乳房不会起伏，不会震颤，它们只作为一具乖巧温顺的艳尸的一部分。莫里森在那里顺从地躺了一会儿，直到被扒光了大半条裤子，也报以回应暴力拆卸麦克雷浮夸的皮带扣。

"你也总得先拿点押金回报我吧，指挥官。"

莫里森朝他展露獠牙。

吸血鬼很容易被血脉连接者的情绪感染，而饥饿与新鲜血液促使着他们的大脑迅速进入性高潮般的迷乱状态。莫里森捕猎的本能已然完全压倒了意识，他焦急地用嘴唇蹭麦克雷的耳后，舌头胡乱舔过伤口成片的血污，两颗尖牙松松划过动脉又收了回去。

"加比...."

"闭嘴。"麦克雷说道。

莫里森闭了嘴。他没注意到麦克雷弯折他的两条腿将膝盖抵到胸前，在这个罪恶的凶杀现场直接进入了他。莫里森抓着枪手的肩膀低低地啊了一声。那个皱眉忍耐的表情太过鲜活，麦克雷不由地又狠狠往里顶了几下。

你不需要温柔对待一只吸血鬼——没人在乎他们身下那些黏糊糊的液体具体是什么，驱魔师只专心想要更深更重地进入这具曾经尊崇仰望而今堕落至此的肮脏尸体里去，最好就这样顶穿他，往他满是血浆的肚子里灌进白色精液，用圣水装满他永远彬彬有礼的嘴，从胸口挖个洞用枪管和十字架把他永远钉在这里，以报复这个一无是处的老男人在长久的遥望里消耗完了一个愚蠢而可悲的少年所有的短暂青春和夜半春梦——直到这个少年真正长成一个更加可悲的失败者，也总是忘不了十七岁的时候见到过那一双潮湿的蓝色眼睛。

没什么人能操到一只吸血鬼，那很难，也不是什么愉快的体验——只不过他现在操的莫里森，一个属于麦克雷的，过去的梦想而已。

这个梦想被按在一张破木桌上，逼得无处可逃。

"杰西。"

麦克雷说:"叫我杰西。"

莫里森先前还努力忍受着被进入的不适感，现在只是躺在原地，毫无焦距地直视上方。他不动弹的时候就就是一具尸体，视线空空荡荡，神情毫无变化，只有身体随着被撞击的方向往桌边移动。他的上半身几乎被顶得从另一边掉下去，但吸血鬼总能轻松在半空保持平衡。那副消极等待又极端配合的姿态太像那些教廷里任人把玩的性爱娃娃——麦克雷停了下来。

"别这样看我。"麦克雷不知道该怎么说，莫里森看不见，所以这个要求还挺过分。

莫里森闭了一下眼睛恢复了部分生命体征:"我知道了。"他善解人意地抬起手臂挡住眼睛，"抱歉干扰到你，杰西，你可以继续了。"

"嘿，这不是一个人的事情，你不要表现得像个性爱玩具一样。"

莫里森一副没听明白的样子，甚至用了说俏皮话的语调:"当然，我想我还能做得更好一点。"

"不准在我面前假装高潮——也不准故意叫床——这简直叫我身败名裂。"他们还以成年人的姿势插在一起呢，麦克雷却预感到某些即将为床上不合进行的一些与智商和逻辑都没有正相关的无聊争吵，"是我做得不够好吗?"

"不......是我没有感觉。"

"什么?"

莫里森认真回答:"会有疼痛....具体来说没有感觉。我知道我们在做什么，虽然不记得具体感受了，但不是你的问题。"

麦克雷一时不知该怎么回答。他倒是忘了，由于已知文献里没有人真的尝试去操一个吸血鬼，世上暂时没有出现过什么吸血鬼性学大师(有也是开办与食物相关的讲座与血液保鲜营养学)，也就没有这方便相关的记录。

这些冷血恒温动物早已缺失了人类该有的情感。生命原本代表着理智与冷酷，每一步都前进得极端功利，不会浪费任何无用的功能残存于肉体——于是活死人们被剥夺情绪，剥夺殖能力，剥夺味觉，剥夺消化功能，只有当他们展露尖牙夺取性命——温热的血流进早已僵硬的血管里，高等生物所具备的攻击性才会让他们重新获得一丝人性。

如此说来，法师也是同理。

"这样就好像我在使用你似得。"麦克雷还硬着，但已经被失落打败了。

"不会，你可以更努力一点。"莫里森从一只手环住麦克雷的脖子，尖牙轻轻叼住了枪手的动脉——他磨蹭着，那些细细密密的毒液渗进皮肤，却没有真正进入对方，"用力，杰西。让我更疼。"

*

麦克雷在这场血淋淋的性爱之后奄奄一息，中途甚至晕过去几分钟，醒过来的时候他感觉浑身发麻，头疼欲裂，肩上挂着半件七零八落的衬衫且光着两条腿躺在木桌上，屁股上沾满了血和泥灰，宛如一个性暴力受害者。

麦克雷任由自己摊在原地，努力地吸进了几口气体。

吸血鬼的毒液有种欺骗性的甜味。那些猩浓的香味在舌尖四处流窜，脑子里却是受重击之后的嗡嗡作响。

麦克雷痛苦地呻吟了一声。

"莫.....莫里森....."

吃饱喝足之后的莫里森兴致盎然地坐在麦克雷身边的桌沿上。这个对比之下显得衣冠楚楚的暴力犯正试图用意念捡起麦克雷甩到三米远之外的棕色小皮靴(当然那只鞋纹丝不动)。吸血鬼披着医生的长袍，手里抓着一只鸟嘴面具，颧骨边绽开几分病态的血色，唇角也挂上了莫里森死亡之前那种带有温度的甜美笑容。

"你还好吗?刚才你晕过去了，抱歉，我以后不会这样了。"

没有以后了，这头该死的饿死鬼。

麦克雷有气无力，浑身战栗，开始用发抖的手指抠木板之间的缝隙，又去拉莫里森的衣角。

"我的口袋里....裤子.....地上....右边，前面两步，谢谢，能帮我找一下火吗?"

吸血鬼帮他点燃烟的时候瞪大了双眼，畏惧地往后缩了一下，麦克雷赶紧把火熄灭了。他恶狠狠地猛抽了一口，直到肺部开始鼓胀着从喉咙里咳出气体，才感觉活了过来。

莫里森似乎察觉到麦克雷还残留着几分被搞到半死不活之后短暂的报复心，在边上悄无声息坐了一会儿才开口:"我听到我的消息了。"

穷困潦倒的牛仔立刻来劲了:"涨价的消息?"

莫里森露出了长者式的困惑神情:"我的葬礼，你睡着的时候，我试着听了一下远处的声音，不太清楚，在地面上，至少一公里远的地方，有人说教廷要举办莫里森的葬礼。"

"你也太不重要了吧。"

莫里森竖起了耳朵。

"我说他们有试过找过你吗?明明你连尸体都没有留下，那个镇子里的人也不像是会保守秘密的，到现在没有人来找我们，就好像早就知道你会死一样。"

莫里森呆坐了一会儿，然后游魂似得哦了一声。

麦克雷想这个失忆的老东西暂时也回想不起来教廷具体是个什么东西，也就原谅了他的呆滞。只是这样自己的财路又断了一条——教廷下了死亡判定，肯定是不想要莫里森了，麦克雷暴露前指挥官的行踪，只会惹来麻烦。

所以说，赔钱货要出手真是太难了，还不如当初贱卖给岛田家呢。

"我要去.......嗯，杰西?加比?"

"上床的时候除外。"

莫里森于是选择了更熟悉的那一个："加比。"

麦克雷一本正经地装熟:"以我对莫里森的了解，他一点也不会在乎自己从前的身份。"

事实上麦克雷没和莫里森说过几句话，除了些例行公事，所有带着强烈主观意见的片面了解都来自于莱耶斯。杰克.莫里森是只上帝的羔羊，宫廷教条调教出的一种生硬又美丽的矫揉造作，由名利所构成的重重虚假光芒笼罩在那张微笑的完美白人面孔之上——他活着的时候不像个人，现在他死了。

那时候的麦克雷还只是条莱耶斯捡回来的小野狗，没有正规编制，履历肮脏，血统不合格，无法进入神圣军团，只能缩在同样不屑于进入贵族军团的莱耶斯小部队底下。麦克雷对金光闪闪的指挥官没有交流欲望——莫里森讲的每一句话都久经训练，像个巨大的虚假广告。麦克雷甚至想不起自己曾经到底喜欢这个见鬼的老官僚哪一点。可他就是喜欢莫里森。

长着肥美白翅膀的老官僚已经和他一样堕落，姿态丑恶，一嘴獠牙，满手鲜血。

"我要搞清楚，才能判定我会不会在乎。"莫里森固执起来相当讨人厌。

"好吧，那就去做点宣传。我倒是很期待你在人群中大喊一声我是杰克.莫里森是会被女王笑嘻嘻迎上去顺便带我一起飞黄腾达还是当冒牌圣子钉十字架。"

 

*

半藏:看到什么了吗?

源氏:什么都没有。

半藏:昨天他们做了什么?

源氏:聊亚里士多德。


End file.
